


Small Comforts

by VampGhoulette



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Exes, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 20:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18415262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampGhoulette/pseuds/VampGhoulette
Summary: Some wounds heal with time. Others leave scars.Set after the episode Normandy.





	Small Comforts

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing. If I did Sanctuary would still be on. ;-)
> 
> Brought this over from my Fanfic.net works.

Her movement and whimpers are what brought him from his slumber. He reached out to his lover but stopped abruptly as a name escaped her lips.

"John," she moaned in her nightmare induced sleep. His name was followed by another whimper then, "no! Don't... John..."

She began thrashing and James heart broke. She dreamed of him. Deep down he knew Helen would have a place for John in her heart even though it's a figurative bleedling hole it's a place. His heart broke upon the initial use of his name. It quickly became fear upon everything else.

"Helen darling. Helen you must wake up." He touched her shoulder, shaking her lightly.

"No... John... no..."

"Helen my love, come back to me," he tried again.

"John..." she moaned. Then, "James!" Helen screamed as she bolted upright.

She frantically looked around, heart racing, still partially trapped in the nightmare.

"My love." James sat up and touched her lightly on the shoulder.

Helen looked over at him. Her eyes unable to take in the sight before her. "Ja...James?" She tenatively asked, her voice breaking.

"I'm here darling. He can't hurt you anymore." He gently wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him.

Helen burst into tears as she came out of the nightmare induced trance. The cold metal of James' chest plate was a comforting feeling. It told her he was real and here with her now, alive.

"I thought... I thought you were dead! He killed you." She got out between sobs.

James chuckled lightly, "well he sure tried but did not succeed in the slightest my dear Helen. I'm here. I'm here."

James placed a kiss upon the top of her head. The night had been traumatic. She almost lost him to a former lover and friend. At the same time he almost lost her though not in the same sense.

After she and John parted ways years ago after the Ripper killings, Helen became depressed, suicidal even. She stopped eatting, stopped caring about taking care of herself. She blamed herself for the killings, for not being able to save him from becoming a monster. She locked herself in her study, wouldn't speak to anyone, not even James. It scared him to see his normally strong friend so vulnerable. It wasn't until he came into her study late one night with a cup of tea that he found her. She had fallen unconcious, her body finally giving into the abuse, that he knew he had to do something fast or else she'd end up killing herself. So he nursed her back to health, forcing her to eat, distracting her with projects and eventually began seeing the woman he knew and loved again.

Tonight he saw the anger she directed towards John. He saw the haunted look in her eyes. He heard the despair in each sob. His heart shattered. He was terrified he'd lose her again to the darkness John left in her heart.

"Helen. My darling..." He tilted her head up to look at him. "I'm here lover. I'm not going anywhere."

He placed a light kiss on her lips and was pleased to feel her respond.

"God James. It seemed so real. I though..."

"Shhh... don't think. Do not let tonight take rent in your head love. It's merely another small chapter in your remarkable life."

Helen gave James a small smile in return. She knew he was right. Leaning in she kissed him again before yawning.

Still holding her in his arms, Jame shifted so they were lying down.

"Sleep Helen. I'll be here when you wake up."

She smiled as she gave into the nagging call of sleep. While James knew he could not chase John from her heart nor her nightmares, he could provide the small comforts it took to help her heal the forever bleeding wound that was left.


End file.
